A Team In All Things?
by Cha-Cha
Summary: John has been hurt in the past, and expects the same to happen in the future. Will his team be able to realise this and keep him from making a mistake and will they be able to convince him they do want him? One shot. OT4 and Sheppard/OMC story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters so please do not sue!

Pairing: OT4 as well as Sheppard/OMC

Rating: M

Warning: While this is an OT4 fic, there is still quite a lot of the Sheppard/OMC! It will make sense when you read it! Also, includes sexual content/situations, including sex toys and I suppose some kink (Bondage, gagging and dildos) but not in depth and it is not the main storyline. (I hope you see it that way anyway, it really wasn't supposed to be!)

The wink was returned, and John knew he would be getting lucky tonight. His belly tightened in anticipation at what was going to come. They had been exchanging flirting glances and quips all evening, building up to this, the sexual tension was thick, each knowing what the other wanted later.

The man, Paul, John vaguely remembered being told, took Johns hand. 'I have a room and supplies over the road.'

John nodded, why not take another risk, no one knew who he was here. His life had been full of risks so far, what was one more? Tomorrow would be another day, and he would never see Paul again, far less risky than his last time. That had been a mistake.

'_John, are you free tonight?' Teyla asked as the two of them finished up from their sparring practice, wiping the sweat from their faces with the towels they had brought with them. Sheppard took a drink from his water bottle before answering._

'_Sure, any particular reason?'_

'_There is something Ronan, Rodney and I wanted to discuss with you, and we hope you'll be interested in.' Sheppard turned to face his teammate, his curiosity piqued._

'_Okay, I'll bite, what is it?' Teyla grinned at John response._

'_Rodney guessed you would want to know. You must wait for tonight, it would be better if we are all there.' Teyla explained before holding up her hand to forestall any following arguments. 'Ronan is working with some of the marines and Rodney demanded that he not be disturbed unless there was an absolute emergency._

'_Alright, I can take a hint. 1900 hours okay?'_

'_I shall see you there John.' Teyla smiled enigmatically before leaving the room. _

_John stared after her for a few minutes before heading back to his own room for a shower._

'This feel okay?' Paul asked, tying the last rope to the foot of the bed. John's arms were stretched out to each of the corners at the top of the bed, tied a little too tightly to the headboard, but he could cope with that. His feet were similarly tied at the bottom of the bed, leaving him wide open and vulnerable as he lay on his belly, doing his best not to squash his erection too much into the bed.

'Fine, feels okay,' John agreed before letting his head fall back down, face first into the pillow, the strain on his neck was too much. They had stripped quickly when they got in the room, rubbing frantically against one another to relieve some of the pressure before hitting the bed and bringing out the ropes.

'Want more?'

'Sure.' John agreed. 'Safe words...' he paused, thinking for a second, 'Lost city.'

'Lost city?' Paul sounded a little surprised from what he could hear, but he decided not to offer an explanation, it was his own private joke without mentioning Atlantis. 'How do you feel about gags?'

John paused before agreeing. 'Safe word will have to be something different.'

'How about shake your head three times pause and then tap your head on the pillow three times?'

'Sounds good.' John listened to the footsteps walk away from the bed and presumably to the suitcase he must have as the next sound that reached his ears was a zip opening.

The feelings were so familiar to the last time, never knowing what was going to come next, what was going to touch him and where.

_There was rustling all around, moaning and groans. Sounds he had never heard from his teammates, sights that glimpses in the showers had never given him an idea of how beautiful they really looked unclothed._

_They had laid it out for him when he got there, that they wanted this to be a team thing, all four of them. Yet another thing he hadn't seen coming, that the other three were in a relationship, and that they actually wanted him for a night. He had long known he loved all of them, but since he couldn't choose, he had done nothing, now, for one night, he got his dream._

_Another hand from behind began to map his chest, Rodney's most likely John realised, relaxing into the sensations around him, and all other thoughts fled._

Fullness. That was what struck John at that point. Stretched to the limit with a dilido, John groaned at the sensations before shifting slightly so Paul could get the cock ring on. It had been a long time since he had been in this position, but one his body seemed to be remembering again. It wasn't often he needed this kind of release, just to let go and be out of control, but when things just got too much, it was the easiest release he knew of.

For the most part though, he liked pleasure, forget the pain and control, just feeling good and making your partner feel just as well. He hated not to be able to touch, while he mostly avoided touching other people, in the bedroom, he more than made up for it, allowing him to fill himself up again for the long periods when he made do without. It was a gift he saved for those he chose to share a bed with.

'God you look hot like that, do you feel it?' Paul crooned, his hands wandering over the body that lay below him as he knelt over John. His touches were light, barely there and not enough to stimulate, just tease, causing Sheppard to strain against the ties, hoping to get more. Somehow, it felt as though he knew all of his hotspots, a hand on the back of his neck, a touch on the small of his back, fingers dancing over his nipples only leaving him wanting more.

Suddenly the touches stopped, and Paul chuckled. 'Sounds like someone's in a hurry' He added, sounding amused. The sounds of a loud voice outside reached their ears, a voice that was loud and impatient, and while it made Paul chuckle, it made Sheppard freeze.

His mind went blank to the safe word, to what he was supposed to be doing, were they here for him? Would Carter have told them where he was?

'_Ma'am, I was hoping for a few weeks leave on earth. I know I have about_ _four weeks left, and we're sending personnel through anyway. I was hoping to tag along and get the Ship back.' Sheppard managed to keep his face blank as he faced Carter in what used to be Elizabeth's office. She didn't look to suspect anything from what he could tell._

_Then again, who could tell that you just had an orgy with your team, and weren't drunk, high or forced to. That you had willingly gone into it, knowing they only wanted you for one night, just to spice up their lives. Enough to only satisfy a little bit of his curiosity on how good it could be, and ruin you for the future, knowing it would never be ours. They loved each other, but not you. _

_Waking up with three other people had left him warm, but feeling completely alone. It was over now, and he was once again on his own. He couldn't face them, not after that. Making a snap decision, he crept out of the bed and puppy pile they had made, one he was still on the edge of before returning to his quarters. It was early still, with few people around, except those leaving. He had grabbed his kit bag and put a few pieces of clothing in before going to see Carter. He could rebuild his walls on Earth, give himself some distance, recover, and maybe meet someone else._

'_Isn't this a little short notice? Is everything okay Colonel?' Carter asked, looking up from her paper work, her face looking concerned._

'_Fine, just need to get away from a bit. Little too much stress at the moment.' Sheppard dodged the question._

'_I suppose you have had some rough missions recently, and you do have the time. I can't see it being a problem, we have nothing major planned; I'll send a message through so they know you're coming.' Sheppard gave Sam a nod. 'Are you sure everything is okay Colonel?'_

_John gave another nod and a half grin before leaving the room and joining the others beside the gate, only feeling relief when he stepped through to his planet of origin, a feeling he had never thought he would feel, after all, wasn't Atlantis now his home?_

'At least we don't have to hurry, we have all the time we want,' Paul crooned, a smirk starting on his face as he started to begin his explorations of John's body again. Sheppard began to relax a bit, just because a voice outside sounded a lot like Rodney didn't mean that it was him. It was just his imagination playing him up, he could enjoy this one night.

The hand reached the small of his back again, causing him to try and groan, a muffled sound came out instead as the gag halted most of the noise.

'Are you sure it's this way Rodney?' A woman's voice, Teyla's, reached his ears. He wasn't imagining it, they really were nearby. He stiffened again, a signal Paul took to him enjoying what was going on. 'How will we enter?' The voice that could not be Teyla's, reached is ears. There was a muffled response, but no more loud voices. John sagged a little, they had moved on, if it had been them at all.

A loud bang startled the room's occupants. Paul swivelled from where he was sitting on John's thighs, just below his backside, while Johns head instantly went to the door, his eyes wide at the sight that greeted him at the door.

Teyla, Ronan and Rodney were stood, wide eyed and mouths almost open in surprise and shock. It was the most emotion he had ever seen on Teyla's serene face, and this was almost worth it just to see that look, however, the humiliation factor was beginning to creep up on him as he realised just how it must look. Him, the military commander of Atlantis, tied up, naked with a man in a hotel room, about to engage in gay sex. His career was so over if they ever mentioned this. Oh, of course he'd had sex with all of them, and had quite willingly topped and bottomed, trying not to show a preference for either, not too sure what their reaction of him would be.

It was not as though it was his first time with a man, there had been a few in the past, but experiences had made him wary. Their disbelief he preferred bottoming, as though a career could affect his choices in bed. They seemed to expect him to want to be in control (as though you couldn't top from the bottom! He thought with amazement), and showed equal disbelief and almost mocking for preferring it. He learnt to hide it, even, no make that especially from friends; the ones he would see again.

'You, out!' Ronan's voice commanded. It was a tone that had scared many enemies or hostile villages they had met in the Pegasus into following the sensible idea of retreating. Paul, to John's surprise only flinched slightly.

'Look, I don't know who you are, but this is completely consensual-' He was swiftly cut off.

'We do not care about that. We care that John is seeing someone. Leave.' Teyla cut across Pauls protests. The man's face turned to disgust at Teyla's words.

'You're seeing someone!' Paul swiftly got off the bed, apparently having no qualms about showing his naked body to strangers, before pulling on his clothes that had been so quickly shed earlier, and his room key and wallet. 'I want you gone within the hour.' His voice was tight with anger as he stormed out, not even pausing to untie the naked Colonel.

Sheppard glared at his teammates before starting to struggle at the ties, not only had they ruined his evening, they had him at a disadvantage.

'Well first off, you can stop that glare, we're not the ones in trouble.' Rodney snarked, making not effort to untie him. Teyla and Ronan also seemed to be glaring at him, for reasons he couldn't yet figure out. John tugged on the ties again, trying to draw their attention to them and get them to untie him.

'Why'd you run?' Ronan asked bluntly from somewhere behind him. The bed dipped slightly as an extra weight was added. He had to assume it was Ronan, as Rodney was somewhere in his sight, and he could almost see Teyla in the corner of his eye. John rolled his eyes; it wasn't as though he could answer.

'Yes, yes, we know you can't answer, but at least this way we know exactly where you are, and not having to pretend to Carter we had no ideas of your plans when we asked her where you were.' Rodney waved him off impatiently.

'John, we made that offer to you, and you left us after one night!' While on another person, the statement would have sounded like a remark on the situation, but for those who knew Teyla, they knew she sounded outright angry. There was nothing John could say or do to answer her. It wasn't as though he understood what she was saying though, he knew they had invited him to their bed, and he had stayed there, he had accepted. He had also known it was for only one night, so where was the anger coming from?

The three member of his team glared at him before Teyla's expression softened as a realisation hit her. 'Oh my, John you didn't?'

'Teyla?' Rodney asked, sparing a look over to her. Ronan raised an eyebrow.

'You believed we only wanted you for one night.' Teyla stated.

'What? Where did he get an idea like that from? We said we wanted him!' Rodney began, starting a rant they were sure was going to be long, before Ronan cut in.

'It's happened before. People have wanted him for one night and nothing more. He's been hurt.' Ronans voice rumbled, silencing the other occupants of the room. John looked away, not enjoying being stripped bare, even more naked than he already was.

His muscles ached, his cock aching from the cock ring, his mouth sore from the gag, and his insides twisted as they realised what he truly was. _Hurt_. Another word of _used_; _damaged_, _broken goods_. The words didn't need to be said, they hung in the air above them.

'Oh John,' Teyla sounded as though she was disappointed he hadn't said anything, like she was sorry anyone had ever hurt him before. Rubbing salt into the wounds that he could be so foolish to trust those others, that he had ever given them his heart, and they had returned it so battered. He pushed his head down further into the pillow, he couldn't face them anymore.

Hands began to touch him, pairs undoing the ties on the bed, while another undid the gag. No one touched the dildo and cock ring. He still didn't move as the ties fell away.

'Come on, we've got a room booked down the road, we can sort this out there.' Rodney commanded, acting as though nothing had happened. John knew it was far from over, but he also knew if he got up, there was a possibility he could escape from being forced to share his feelings. Maybe he could make them forget about what they had learned about him.

Stretching slightly, he shakily got to his hands and knees, blushing all the way from his face to his chest at the humiliation of the situation he was in, before turning and trying to stand up. The blood rushed back to him, and Ronan grabbed an arm to stop his going straight over again.

Rolling his jaw, Sheppard stretched out the muscles, trying to get rid of the ache, before attempting to get the cock ring off. His fingers slipped as he struggled to get his hands to cooperate.

'Let me, we could be here 'til next year before you get those off.' Rodney briskly knocked away his hands and efficiently removed all of the toys. John closed his eyes and gritted it, especially as the fingers touched his most delicate and intimate parts, trying not to remember Rodney had already seen and touched it all before.

He shook off their hands of more help as he dressed himself before heading to the door, ignoring all of them for as long as he could. They reached the outside of the hotel, and all of Johns feeling had returned to his extremities, leaving him feeling tired, sore and wrung out. He hadn't even got an orgasm out of it!

'This way, we're not finished yet.' Teyla's voice interrupted his thought. He nodded, too tired to put up any fight as he followed his team.

They slowly made their way out of the hotel, John refusing to look at anyone around him, his body moving on autopilot. He trusted his team; he knew they would lead him somewhere safe.

John felt himself being pushed down onto something soft, a bed. Surprise shook him a little as he hadn't even realised they had reached the hotel, let alone got into the room. If anyone had asked him, he wouldn't have been able to tell them anything about the journey they had taken.

'Colonel, John, are you tracking me?' Rodney's sharp voice penetrated his mind. John nodded, he knew they were there.

'John, you must know that we want you, that we love you. We would never hurt you or allow anyone to hurt you.' Teyla's soothing tones calmed him slightly, but John still did not move from where he was sat.

'We're a team in everything.' Ronan finished.

'We want this to be permanent. We need the whole team.' Rodney added. John finally looked up.

'I'm not sure...' Sheppard trailed off, scared at what was being offered.

'This won't ruin our friendship, it has changed little between us already. If anything, it has made us better.' Teyla sought to reassure the man.

'Think on it, we'll be with you whatever you choose.' Ronan's voice rumbled.

'Bed, we'll chat it over in the morning. We've got two weeks leave to figure us out.' Rodney decided, starting to strip.

'I'm not really interested in sex right now.' John felt too tired to even contemplate getting it up, no matter how good the view was. Rodney snorted.

'Do I look like I want to have sex with a zombie. I meant bed as in sleep.' Sheppard nodded in vague understanding, and without blushing too much, got ready for bed with his teammates, trying to pretend it was like on away missions. He soon found himself pushed into the middle of the bed with Rodney, Teyla on the other side of McKay and Ronan holding him tightly from behind. It felt almost normal.

Maybe in the morning he would say yes. It was worth the risk. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else or sharing these feelings with anyone else. He felt like he was at rest, he was home.

The relationship was not going to be easy, and he knew there were going to be some hard times ahead, what relationship was easy, and with four of them in it, it was likely to be four times the work, but he had a feeling it was going to be worth it. Tomorrow was another day John decided, listening to the heavy breathing of his sleeping friends, no, future lovers and realised this was where he wanted to be. Tomorrow everything would work itself out, and he would gain what he had been looking for, for so long. Love.

The End


End file.
